Daniel and the voice
by slep
Summary: After Legacy Daniel starts hearing a voice, is he imagining things our could it be real?
1. Chapter 1

The man was crouching against the wall in obvious pain, waiting for his attackers to come. His hair was greasy, eyes wide, hands clenched at his sides. He remained there for what seemed like hours, just waiting for the next blow.

She watched him helpless to interfere, hoping someone would come. It broke her heart to see him like this. Drained of all but the most basic emotions. Primal in his responses, unable to think. She longed to put a hand on his head and tell him it would be alright, there was nothing to fear. She could not trapped and mute she watched.

The man suddenly looked up and started screaming, begging for the thing not to come near. She could not remain still anymore. She reached out to him to touch his head, tell him everything would be fine. All of a sudden she felt a pull like a vacuum and was sucked through into utterly blackness.

Daniel

The limris were coming he had to get away, had to hide. He ran over to the wall where a pillar provided a spot. Crouching down he clenched his fists and waited. He stayed motionless hoping they would go but they stayed just looking at him. He told himself they were not there, just figments of imagination but fear consumed him.

The Limris then started to walk toward him, the flesh hanging of their bones, the skin grey and green. The smell of rotting flesh. This overwhelmed him and he screamed as they came ever closer hands outstretched. He begged them to leave to come near. All of a sudden he thought he felt a hand and cold wind then blackness over took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine woke in darkness, no light, no sound just emptiness. She tried to move but was suspended in air any movement was like trying to move in quicksand. She tried to speak but no sound escaped. Sinking into mediation she tried to figure out where she was and how to escape.

Daniel

Daniel woke with a headache, all he could see what white everywhere. Attempting to move he found himself stretched out on the floor arms crossed together. Gingerly sitting up he leaned against the wall noting it is padded. Remembering that he was in a mental hospital in a padded cell. He crossed his legs and tried to stave off the hallucinations that always came. Suddenly the door opened and his team walked in. Not bothering to get up he made sure they were there. They talked and he apologized for being crazy (man he was too polite). Then he heard it the footsteps coming to claim him. He dove into his alcove trying to remain calm and then the limris he was vindicated until Teal'c and Jack told him there was nothing there. He lunged forward hoping to gain proof when Teal'c grabbed him and something white moved from him to the Jaffa. He tried to explain but the aides just dragged him and sedated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine

After mediating for what seemed like days she noticed something. Little flecks of light darting past. She concentrated trying to make sense of the flecks. As she looked on they started to crystallize. She saw white most prominently, the color jerking as if it was moving. Than a very blurry brown outline. Peering harder she saw a shape that looked very vaguely human. The shape moved around than stood still but her view shifted and changed, As if she was moving.

Than it came to her what if she was seeing through Daniel's eyes? This was bad, very very bad. The more she watched though the more certain she was. The human in green kept still than turned and opened a door and left. Daniel walked to a block of white and leaned on it. The theory was confirmed when the man in green came back and gave Daniel something shiny, putting it on the blurry things solidified and became clear. Going still she tried to take in the enormity of her situation and how much trouble she was in.

Daniel

When Jack came in and handed him his glasses he almost jumped for joy. He was leaving, the drugs in his system made it hard to think clearly though and his limbs felt sluggish. Jack had to help him dress and then they went to Stargate Command. After Janet's tests, and the disaster with Machello's inventions he went to his room and fell asleep. However before he slept he thought he heard a voice screaming.

Catherine

She tried to ignore the imagines in front of her but could not. Seeing Jack, Janet, and Teal'c made her realize how limited she was. She could see but not hear, touch or speak. Slowly as the hours passed sounds starting coming through. Vibrations at first but after a while became into recognizable sounds. The recovery of Teal'c was the first thing she solidly saw and heard. Still trapped in the inky void however all she could do was witness. Then Daniel decided to go to bed, (No, No, No) she wanted to keep watching stuff happen. Cursing as he went down to his room, she kept going on. Then just as he was about to fall asleep she screamed in shear frustration at being ignored. Daniel jumped, wait he heard her? But then he fell asleep. Darkness returned and Catherine waited after all tomorrow was another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel

Sleep was peaceful, dreamless, upon waking he jumped up scared he was back in the white room. Looking around and seeing the grey concrete walls of the base he calmed down. Daniel pulled on his glasses, feeling sluggish and slightly shaky withdrawal symptoms he remembered. Checking the clock it was 9 in the morning, he left the room went to the lockers and got a shower. After changing into a spare set of BDUs he sat down to tie his boots. A scream pierced through the air, he jumped up looking for the cause. He saw nothing his pulse pounding he kept still until he heard what he thought was a curse word. still seeing nothing Machello's inventions should be long gone by now. Scared of being locked up again Daniel decided to ride out his withdrawal at home. Changing into civilian clothes hurriedly he practically ran through the base to his car. Knowing it was stupid he started driving, hands twitchy vision slightly blurry hoping he would make it home safe.

Catherine

After what seemed like forever Daniel woke up. Her hypothis definitely confirmed when light returned and she saw a grey wall. She watched him get dressed, take a shower, all the while trying to get his attention. Talking was just not cutting it, so she screamed Jumping up from the bench where he was tying his boots Daniel looked around. Yes! Yes! Yes! Catherine tried to talk " My name is Catherine, I am in your head". Unfortunately he seemed not to hear this so she swore. Giving up for the moment she decided to keep working at it. Maybe she had to be loader than usual to be heard. Or his concentration had to be off. Trying different things singing, pitching her voice higher or lower, even yodeling nothing seemed to work. Too wrapped up in her work she failed to notice them leaving the base or getting to Daniel's apartment. This was not good while not personally affected by his physical body she was aware that withdrawal was not easy and he should be watched. Hoping he heard her She screamed " Call someone you idiot". Then subsided realizing she herself may have spooked him into leaving the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel

Thanking God or whoever that he made it home safe Daniel dropped onto the couch. His hands were shaking, he was alternating hot and cold, and felt nausea. A voice spoke "call idiot". The voice he kept hearing a hallucination or his own common sense demanding attention? Whichever it was he decided to ignore it and fell asleep. After sleeping for what felt like hours he woke to someone knocking on his door. Dragging himself up he promptly threw up on the couch and almost fell over. The voice spoke " Its alright answer the door" too tired to realize the voice spoke instead of screamed he went to the door. He opened it to find Sam and Jack looking at him worriedly.

"What do you want" Daniel asked.

Jack replied " We came over to see how you're doing"

"Fine, now leave"

" So well you can hardly stand"

Sam interjected " Daniel were concerned, Janet does not think you should be alone right now"

the voice said " Now they're concerned apparently drugs merit their attention than hallucinations"

Hearing that Daniel got angry and moved to slam the door but was too weak and almost collapsed. Jack grabbed him and moved him the couch seeing the vomit he put him in the recliner. Sam handed him a glass of water. Sipping slowly he saw he needed help and the voice agreed telling them to accept it.

Sighing Daniel asked them to stay.

Sam " you should go the infirmary"

Daniel " No, you two can stay if you want but I am not going anywhere"

They both stayed.

Catherine

Wishing he had called someone she mediated on developments. Stuck in a floating black void unable to control anything physically and only reliant on a single person for any information. Life was great, glad that they could communicate somewhat she still longed for movement or anything really of her own. After he slept for three hours someone knocked. She noticed that she could somewhat sense his movements instead of just relaying on visual cues. She felt him heave himself up and then throw up on the couch.

Without thinking to told him "It's alright answer the door"

He got to the door and spoke to Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. As they talked she got angry so concerned now yet abandoning him when he needed it.

She said " Now they're concerned apparently drugs merit their attention than hallucinations"

Apparently he heard her because after her remark he moved to slam door, almost falling over though in the attempt. Catherine jumped worried he would hurt himself but Jack caught him and put him in the recliner. Annoyed at their sudden concern she was also relieved Daniel really need help and while their communication issues were slowly clearing up she still was incapable of actually assistance. Watching them she told Daniel to accept their help and was glad when instead of dragging him off to the infirmary they stayed, helping Daniel to his bed and watching over him as he battled withdrawal. Catherine watched for hours as his friends tended him she sang hoping to sooth and comfort him.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel

For hours he slept waking only long enough to drink water or throw up. By the next morning the worst had passed. During that time he heard voice singing to him. This voice soothed his troubled mind and reminded him of Sha're. She would sing to him on Abydos when he got sick. Jack and Sam stayed the night, keeping him company and helping him. Feeling restless Daniel decided to go to work, wanting to put this whole ordeal behind him. His friends were against it wanting him to call him sick. Ignoring them he got dressed, got some coffee and prepared to leave. Knowing his stubbornness his friends refrained from arguing. Jack however insisted on driving him to the base, dropping of Sam at her house they got to the base at 10. Daniel went directly to his office ignoring Jack who tried to steer him to the infirmary. Getting to work he pulled up translations that had backed up in his absence. Glancing at one in a variation of Greek he began. While he worked the voice offered suggestions and helpful hints. Finding the suggestions useful he did not question the source and they worked together for what seemed like hours.

Catherine

Morning came and she stopped singing. Daniel got up and decided to work. She wanted to argue, knowing he needed rest. Fear of a repeat of yesterday morning quieted her and she decided to wait. she noticed his vision was slightly shaky , he was not walking quite steady. Catherine kept silent until Daniel started working on a translation for a planet with a culture similar to ancient Greek. She recognized the language and started offering ideas and words. Daniel heard her and they worked happily for some time. Catherine was ecstatic she had work, Daniel could hear her with no issue, and paid close attention to her ideas. Than Teal'c, Sam, and Jack stopped by. Neither Daniel or her had been attention and were talking to each other quite freely.

Jack asked " Hey Daniel who are you talking to"

I felt Daniel Jump " No one, just thinking out loud as I work"

I could tell they did not quite believe him but they did not push it. Sam asked him to eat lunch with them and afterwards Janet wanted to see him. Daniel agreed and they left the office. As soon as they had appeared I had gone silent, worried. Knowing that we could communicate I was more content to just observe. Definite tension was in the air but they all managed to keep it at a distant. I got angrier and angrier at the three other members of SG1as they kept glancing at Daniel not trusting that he was fine. By the time they reached the infirmary I was furious, either address the issue or let it go. Janet thankfully acted like he was normal and gave him a quick once over. She told Daniel that she would prefer he took a week off but he refused. Knowing his stubbornness she agreed that he could work on base, but no off world travel for at least two weeks. I sensed Daniel was feeling a bit tired and was not surprised when Daniel asked his friends to leave when they got back to his office. They agreed and we went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel

Happy to be out of the mental hospital and back at work, he decided to not question the voice. Finding her suggestions useful he happily listened and even questioned her. They worked together for two weeks, choosing to treat the voice as a part of his subconscious. The work went faster with her help, words and concepts he had long forgotten she remembered. Languages and cultures he had only briefly studied she seemed to know. As time passed he started having doubts about the voice. Various things she knew, Daniel could not recall having learned. Remarks about old earth civilizations were far too familiar than what he ever dealt with. If the voice was not part of his subconscious what was it. Daniel considered an alien influence but Janet had evaluated everything, drugs but he varied his diet and had not eaten anything he had not made or from the base. The other thought was that he had snapped and had created an alternative personality. If he was crazy: This thought haunted him. He remembered the drugs, being manhandled, every thought dismissed as it came from an insane person. Swallowing his fear he went home and decided to try and talk to this voice. Going into his apartment, he grabbed a dagger from his collection and sat down n the floor mediation style.

Taking a deep breath he asked shakily " Voice who are you, what do you want?"

Daniel waited then the voice spoke " I don't know"

Catherine

The two weeks she and Daniel worked together were bliss. Daniel was intelligent, curious, patient, and respectful. Working with him allowed her to stretch her intellectual powers and interact with the outside world albeit with only one man. She mastered seeing and hearing through Daniel's eyes and ears, and had a basic familiarity with his body movements. His friends kept their distance unsure how to interact with him. Hammond had called into his office confirmed Janet's orders and told him he was glad to see him doing well. No apology or attempt to explain their lack of looking for a different explanation for his illness. Catherine noticed a certain unease creep into her interactions with Daniel. Sudden silences, glance around the room. After two weeks it came to a head on Friday afternoon Daniel went home grabbed an old Egyptian knife and sat on the floor.

Daniel asked " Voice who are who, what do you want?"

Catherine started he was actually addressing her directly as a separate entity. She was ensure how to respond before deciding on honesty.

" I don't know"

Daniel gripped the dagger tighter his knuckles gong white " Are you a part of my mind or are you a separate being ?"

Catherine waited trying to figure out how best to word this

" I am a spirit who wandered the earth for thousands of years until I tried to help you and am now trapped in your head"

"What do you mean, are an alien who came here thousands of years ago, a parasite with sentience?"

" All I know is that I have wondered the earth for centuries, until I saw you cowering against the wall, I reached out wanting nothing more than to help you than I felt a great vacuum and darkness. I woke up in a dark void inside your head and have trapped here ever since."

" So your trapped in my head, have you ever tried to leave, can you see, hear or anything at all"

" I have tried with no luck, and I can only see and hear through your senses"

Daniel grew silent for hours it seemed he did not move. I wanted to speak reassure him but I held my tongue knowing he needed time.

A/N Please, Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel

He was crazy, the voice told him it was a spirit thousands of years old, trapped in his skull. He was crazy, his mind broken, he started to breathe faster he would not go back there he would not be locked up, drugged into insensibility. He grabbed the dagger and move to drive it into his throat.

"Stop, I will remain silent, just don't harm yourself."

Daniel halted, he did not want to die. He still kept the dagger up though, if the voice would remain silent hallucination or not he might be able to live with it. If the spirit was real he had a duty to help her. He remembered Shar're trapped inside her own mind helpless to do anything, trapped in a never ending nightmare. The dagger was still an inch from his throat, he slowly lowered it. He would not kill himself until he was proven insane.

"Spirit, I am not sure you are real or not but I will not harm myself. Do you have any information that could help me figure out who or what you are?"

" No I cannot recall anything but wandering the earth observing and enjoying the various beauties earth offered. I think I know my name or at least what I would like to be called Catherine."

"Catherine that name is eastern European in origin, is that where you came from."

" I don't know, I will try to remember more."

Daniel grew quiet, he picked up the dagger and got up from the floor carefully putting it on the coffee table. He would wait and try to live with Catherine until he could get more information. He went to bed and would do research at the base on Monday.

Catherine

I was overjoyed that he had decided to not kill himself. From then on I would try to keep quiet until he spoke to me, not wanting him to change his mind. Catherine an eastern European name, she remembered being in that area, watching the Vikings conduct raids, winning battles and even going to North America. Maybe that was where she was from and yet she remembered Rome the excitement of a Triumph, the anger that came during riots when leaders fell. She must remember if she wished to escape. During the weekend Daniel did not speak another word to her. They went to the base on Monday and worked quietly. Daniel doing research on the name Catherine and all the places it originated, its variations, and its meanings. There was a wealth of information but nothing really pertaining to her situation. At midday He was called to General Hammond's office.

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser has said you can resume gate travel, there's a routine survey mission this Wednesday would you feel ready than.

"Daniel gave a start so busy worrying about her he hadn't even though about resuming gate travel.

"Yes Sir , I'll be ready"

" I'm glad to see you back at work"

Catherine almost forget her vow he was just glad he could be useful to the base again. The next two days passed quickly. Daniel was happy, he would be going through the gate, a chance to explore and to find his wife. Catherine kept her word and remained silent. Observing his work, his research and kept trying to remember. All too soon he was in the gate room with the rest of SG1. She started singing, never had she gone through the Stargate. Daniel heard her and tried his best to ignore her. However hearing "It's a small world after all" is hard to ignore. He told to shut up under his breath. However Jack you had been making jokes heard and he thought he was talking to him.

" Daniel it's going to be okay"

Ignoring him and with the gate connected Daniel strode up the ramp and Catherine felt herself freaking out. She knew about gate travel but had no idea what was going to happen. As Daniel started to enter she screamed in utter panic Daniel stumbled and fell through the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel

He fell through the gate and rolled down the steps. He took a breath and collected himself. Daniel was uninjured, but what about Catherine, before he could ask, the others came through. They rushed to his side asking if he was okay? Assuring them that he was fine, they stood and started hiking out to the ruins which were half a day's hike away from the gate. The plan was to check out the place and see if it was even worth studying in depth. It felt great to be back in the field, part of SG1. They arrived at the half demolished town. Teal'c went with him, while Jack and Sam went off in the opposite direction to secure the town. They met back up an hour later, with the location secure Sam went to look at some interesting plant life, Jack set up camp, Teal'c patrolled and Daniel went to the temple. The writing looked Greek but different with a slightly Gaelic slant.

"Looks like Macedonian to me"

"Catherine are you okay"

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken, going through the gate was unsettling it was like a vacuum trying to suck me away"

" Humans are deconstructed and put together on the other side, maybe that's what happened to you?"

" I don't know we should ask Sam what happens to the Goual'd who travel through the gate"

Daniel was surprised by her use of we, he knew she was stuck inside him, but still having them be together. He returned to the ruined temple its appearance was similar to the ruins in Greece and the writing did look like the Pella Curse tablet and other bits of Macedonian writing he had seen. unurprised by any of Catherine's linguistic knowledge he decided to work with her, as usual her input cut the time in half. For hours they worked making notes, arguing over words and by night had almost the entire temple translated. Jack came over and told I'm to knock it off, it was time to eat.

Catherine

After our conversation on Friday and his attempted suicide I thought he would ignore me but here on a strange planet he reached out and asked how I was, reassuring me, comforting me. Than asking for my help on the temple. Catherine knew she should have remained silent and waited for him, but it was too tempting after I saw the writing and recognized it. Going through the gate had been scary and while still lacking physical sensations did seem like a vacuum still she had made it and looked forward to more trips. Then Jack O Neill had to come over and ruin our mood. The second he came over I felt Daniel tense, his eyes darted around in panic. He calmed down when merely told him to come to dinner.

We walked over to the campsite, Daniel accepted a plate of food from Sam Carter and sits down. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one knew what to say, from watching this team for years I knew their closeness, but it was like they were strangers. Jack broke the silence

"So Daniel what does the temple have anything interesting to say?

"The Goul'd brought people here hundreds of years ago probably from Macedonia, a plague wiped out most of the population, the Goul'd took the survivors and abandoned the planet."

" Did he leave behind anything useful?

"Unlikely he stayed in his ship when he visited and the people were not here long enough to advance."

" Alright, Sam did you find anything"

"No, the plant life is very similar to earth's, no scientific reasons to linger"

"Alright tomorrow at 0'900 well head back, Daniel you've got first watch."

Daniel nodded and after helping to clean up the other three turned in Daniel walked a ways from the camp and sat on a wall.

"Daniel how are you doing?"

" Unsure, they abandoned me in hell without looking for an outside cause, ignored for me for two weeks and now..."

" If you would like I can keep silent would that help?"

"No , too be honest its nice having someone to talk too, someone who loves languages as much as me"

"I don't love languages I'm just old"

He laughed at that and we sat in compatible silence watching the stars. Daniel did not wake any one when his shift was over and just sat there all night. In the morning he made coffee and woke everyone up. They were all surprised he had kept watch all night. He told them he had not been tired. They refused to take his word and thought something was wrong, The camp was hurriedly taken down and they went at a fast pace to the Star gate. I had kept silence but my irritation get growing I snapped

"Daniel this is ridicules why do you take this, letting them pull you around like puppet on a string?"

Daniel who had been striding along tension and anger in every line gave a jerk and stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice . Teal'c you had been keeping an eye on him came over.

"Daniel Jackson are you well?"

Without answering Daniel started striding almost running, he made it to the gate barely waited for the rest of the party before dialing and stepping through.

A/N Please review, I would to know what you think of the characters and if I should speed up the plot?


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel

I walked down the ramp, SG1 following close behind. General Hammond had come to greet us.

"You weren't due back for two hours what happened?"

Jack answered " Nothing to stick around for, so we pulled out early."

"Alright debriefing at 14 hundred."

We went dropped our gear and went to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was there and started asking questions. Jack told her that I had fallen down the steps of the platform for the Star Gate and that I had spent all night awake. I told her I was fine, She still insisted on checking my torso and took some blood as well. Finally able to escape I went to my office locked the door, made coffee and got to work.

As if just waiting for her cue Catherine showed up at a frustrating translation. Daniel actually laughed this was absurd being happy that a voice in his head showed up. Happily they worked together until 2 when he gathered his notes and headed for the meeting. Catherine sensing his tension started singing Zippede do dah zippee de ah, causing him to hum along. He entered the conference room five minutes late, everyone was already there. General Hammond started the meeting as he slid into his seat. Sam reported her scientific findings, Daniel reported his archeological findings and then Jack was asked to clarify why they had returned back early.

"Daniel fell down the stairs, he appeared fine, but then he took watch by himself all night"

Teal'c also spoke "Daniel Jackson suddenly stopped as we were going back to the gate and then hurriedly rushed past us. "

Daniel decided to end this he said he was perfectly healthy, a bit bruised from the fall but that was it. The General said he would see if Dr. Fraiser found anything and then dismissed them.

Catherine

Those interfering fools, if they had been this concerned before they would not have condemned Daniel before. Probably guilt or embarrassment was causing their overreactions. We went back to work, I was practically trilling over being able to travel to other planets. Over the next four weeks the other members of SG1 tried to reach out to Daniel but he shut them out. I kept up my talk against them not trusting them with Daniel's well being. Daniel's paranoia worked in my favor though he did learn to not react when I talked, he was still concerned. Than something occurred I could not have foreseen. On a routine mission to a world with a Medieval level population a troop of Jaffa attacked.

Daniel had gone with the village priest to see some old ruins. They say the Jaffa go to the village and SG1 fight to defend the villagers. Daniel immediately headed down the path the pillage drawing his handgun. As he ran I became quiet , oddly enough I had never encountered Jaffa or the Goul'd before. However they did seem oddly familiar. As we came closer to the village the jaffa noticed us and some opened fire in our direction. We dove down and returned fire, Daniel got hit in the arm and dropped his gun. I panicked and suddenly felt a measure of strength I reached down and grabbed the gun firing wildly. My aim and control were both off but enough to force the Jaffa to keep their heads down. Daniel was in shock over my taking over his arm. Sam, jack and Teal'c were able to take down the remaining Jaffa and came over to us. I tried to relinquish control but with no response. The others were very concerned Daniel was as still as a statute.


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel

My mind was reeling how did this happen. I thought her merely a spirit: a voice, how did she control my arm. Was she a parasite slowly gaining strength, a virus slowing taking over. It had been seven weeks since she had gained access to his mind, in another seven could she take over his mind completely. As these thoughts reeled through my mind, I failed to move it took me ages to realize Jack was talking to me shaking me to get a response. sluggishly like a sleeper awaking I answered

"Jack what's going on, what's wrong?"

"Daniel I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes"

Sam came into view "I got Daniel's gear and Teal'c has yours sir we should head for the gate" She noticed Daniel was conscious and went over

"Daniel are you okay, what happened"

Not knowing himself Daniel got up and started walking in the direction of the gate. Jack went over to him and grabbed his arm, unfortunately his right arm. Daniel didn't feel it but Catherine did and jerked the limb hitting Jack in the stomach.

"Daniel what the hell"

Daniel grabbed his right arm hard enough to break bone and through gritted teeth told Catherine to let go. Jack started but stayed back not sure what was going on. Daniel waited for Catherine to do something she spoke

"I'm sorry I can't I have been trying though."

He was in trouble he started walking to the gate knowing that SG1 would not let him out of their sight off world. The others hurried after, Sam dialed the gate and they went through. Daniel was still gripping his arm as he walked down the ramp. General Hammond came to meet them at the base of the ramp

"What happened?"

Jack answered relaying the events that had occurred. By the end General Hammond was looking very concerned. By the time he was done the medical team had arrived. The moved to take a look at Daniel's arm but he jerked away. Daniel did not want to hurt anyone. They insisted though and kept trying to examine him. Catherine had stayed silent but the more the medical team pressed the more agitated she became even singing as she did whenever she was stressed. All a sudden his arm started to move and Daniel wrenched it down hard. All of a sudden feeling came back and he cried out at the unexpected pain. He had control of his arm again, he moved it back and forth, laughing slightly in relief. He moved to leave the gate room when he noticed he was surrounded. The medical team, his team and the guards had surounded him.

" So infirmary?"

"Dr. Jackson what is wrong with you?"

He refused to answer and SG1 and the medical team went to the infirmary where he was subjected to a battery of tests including X rays, a cat scan, even an MRI. He was then told to wait until the test results came back he argued and was allowed to go to his office but only if someone went with him. Jack and Sam had stayed with him while Teal'c had to perform Kel no ream. Jack elected to go with him. As soon they reached his office Daniel darted inside and closed the door, locking it.

Catherine

I had no idea what had happened. While I had slowly gained more awareness and force. I never thought I could actively take control. Taking control and relinquishing it had both been under extreme stress. In the first place fearing for my and Daniel's life, the second was being surrounded with Daniel barely holding on. Catherine was startled when Daniel grabbed a dagger the same one from his apartment and sat down meditation style on the floor. She knew he had taken it from his apartment and locked it in his desk at Star gate Command. She had prayed to never see it again.

"Catherine what are, who are you, and how did you control my arm?"

"I have no idea, I told you everything I know."

" A month of research and all I have is your name and the fact that you can travel through the Star Gate. "

Taking a deep breath "When saw the Jaffa I had a feeling of familiarity as off I had met some before. I also felt that I had known the Goual'd as well."

" Are you a Goual'd?"

"No, I'm very old, I could have been present when they ruled earth."

She felt Daniel grip the dagger tighter. Scared she asked him to wait for the test results before he did anything rash. Daniel hesitated but agreed, he started meditating and she started planning on how to keep Daniel Jackson alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel

She had taken control, had fired a gun, injured Jack. A voice in his head he could make peace with, even live with. A foreign entity that could take control, Daniel could not live with that. Catherine admitted to being familiar with Jaffa, with the Goual'd was she a Goual'd? Her behavior had been benign even friendly, helping him with translations, comforting him, was that just an act? Suddenly the door opened Jack and a soldier entered. Jack saw him and then the knife, jack froze than dove and grabbed the knife from his hand. The soldier following Jack's lead grabbed Daniel's arm and hauled him to his feet: looking for any other weapons. He tried to pull away but the air man was too strong.

Jack spoke "Daniel what were you going to do?"

"I was just sitting here mediating when you came through the door."

"Why did you have a knife?"

"I was studying it, it's from Ancient Egypt"

Jack was not buying it, but he knew he was not going to get anything more. Jack signaled for the air man to release Daniel. Daniel walked over to his desk and sat down ignoring the other men. Jack signaled the soldier to leave than pulled up a the other chair. For two hours Daniel worked and Jack watched, the door was kept open and the guard stayed. Than Jack stood and said it's time for the meeting Daniel also stood and they, the air man and Catherine went to the conference room.

Their they found General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Sam, and Teal'c. Daniel took a seat , Jack next to him the solider left. General Hammond opened the meeting asking Sam about the planet. She reported it was an ordinary earthlike planet with the people at a medieval developmental stage. Than Teal'c reported that the Jaffa was a scouting party and that the Goual'd who sent them would not bother the planet viewing it as not worth the trouble. Than Daniel was asked to explain his actions but Daniel kept silent. Dr. Fraiser then gave her medical report: the members of SG1 were all healthy, no medical anomalies. Outside of the staff blast on Dr. Jackson's arm and the sprain he had given himself he was physically fine.

Daniel panicked and grabbed the medical file and started looking through it. From what he could understand everything was normal all the tests were negative. He got up this was the end.

"General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser thank you for everything."

To SG1 no words were needed. He walked to the door just one short familiar walk and this nightmare would be over and earth would not be in danger from him. Unfortunately it did not take them longer than a few seconds to gather themselves and jack intercepted him. He asked him where he was going and Hammond commanded him to sit down. Daniel tried to leave but Jack grabbed him. He turned and punched jack in the face forcing him to let go. Teal'c had gotten to them and grabbed him. Daniel head butted him and knowing he had no chance of leaving the room , made a move for an airman hoping to either get shot or get a gun and shoot himself.

The soldiers were prepared and grabbed him. He fought as hard as he could trying to get a gun. He was wrestled to the ground and restrained.

Catherine

She was so relieved when he did not kill himself. Though startled when Jack burst in she was glad. With him and the guard he could not change his mind. Maybe there was a physical reason for this. Whatever happened she was not going to give up this body. Finally she could interact with someone, talk, laugh, bond over knowledge. This relationship she could not remember ever having before. Oh she had felt the emotion in crowd, shared in the joy of a discovery or a victory but never actually been more than a shadowy presence. Losing Daniel was something she did not think she could survive and would do all she could even if it meant taking over completely.

When it was time for the conference she tensed no idea what would happen. she felt Daniel grow even tenser waiting on Dr. Fraiser to give her report. On hearing that nothing physically wrong had been detected, Daniel broke. Grabbing the report they scanned it but nothing abnormal popped out. Than Daniel relaxed, she knew what was coming. He got up and went to the door, she tried talking to him begging him to stop. She tried to take control screaming, panicking nothing. She almost fainted with joy when Daniel was restrained and taken to a cell. They were safe for the time being. Left alone for hours she tried to talk to him, but he just stared blankly at the wall. Giving up she started singing. She kept this up until the door opened.

A/N please, please review. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel

I awoke to a door opening confused I watched as three air men entered the room one carrying a tray. Two men stayed by the door while the third put the tray on the table. When I sat up all three men tensed, watching me warily they left as quickly and silently as they had come. Daniel got up and tried the door it was locked. He went and sat down at the table. Oatmeal, a banana, and lukewarm coffee were on the tray. Everything was made of plastic. He had made his decision, right or wrong he tell everyone about Catherine. He mediated and after an hour the door opened. Dr. Fraiser, Sam and two guards came in. Dr. Fraiser asked how he was feeling and he said fine. Daniel than said he would explain everything but only if she, General Hammond and SG1 heard it at the same time. Dr. Fraiser said that was not possible if he explained things to her she would tell the others. He held firm and only repeated that he would tell everyone at once or not at all. Knowing his obstinacy they all left to convey his message to General Hammond. Three hours later, the same three guards as this morning came in and handcuffed him leading him to a secondary conference room.

Everyone was seated when he arrived and Daniel when he saw the air men preparing to stay that they leave. General Hammond agreed only if the handcuffs stayed on he agreed to that condition. Daniel took a deep breath, sat down and told them everything, how Catherine had gotten in his head, how they had started communicating, everything he knew about her. It took almost an hour before he was done, and that was with many pauses, hesitations and fighting back small panic attacks. After he was done Daniel looked at the ground waiting for them to call Dr. Mackenzie and the men in white. It was Dr. Fraiser who spoke first and asked him if he had had any physical symptoms over the past month and a half. Daniel said no, as far he could tell he had been perfectly healthy. said that even if he had physical symptoms initially the withdrawal could have covered it up.

Jack spoke up and asked if he had any proof, something Catherine might know that he couldn't. Daniel hoping for a miracle held up his hand and waited for Catherine to answer. She had been mostly silent with only the occasional snatches of song being heard. She Said that outside of languages and culture, her most extensive current knowledge was that of Star gate Command, but she had mostly focused on him. He blushed when she said that she had seen everyone but General Hammond naked and offered to give him exact physical descriptions. He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him with grave concern. He started having a massive panic attack, just wanting to run out of the room and find the nearest weapon. Dr. Fraiser seeing how bad he was getting got up and came over. Telling him to take deep breaths she helped him calm down. He answered Jack when she sat down.

"Catherine's knowledge is so similar to my own that it's hard to separate, any knowledge of Star gate command I could have found out, and any historical or linguistic knowledge I could have learned."

General Hammond "Are you absolutely certain you don't have any concrete proof you could give?"

"No, we've spent five weeks trying to come up with any evidence or proof and have not found anything. Her memories are scattered, and her knowledge seems to appear only when it's relevant to the situation."

General Hammond asked Teal'c if he had heard of anything similar. Teal'c said he had not. Sam was asked if this was scientifically possible she said yes and would look at scientific answers.

Catherine

As they discussed the situation, I listened with interest. Maybe there was a solution a way out of her ghost like existence. Daniel had handled things better than expected, even calming down from a potential breakdown. As they talked I tried to follow but found it hard. While I did pay attention at various briefings I had never cared much for the science aspects and had tuned them out. After a while I came back from my musings trying to remember anything that could help us. Daniel had gotten up and was moving toward the door. The guards were back and we were escorted back to the cell. Daniel was unshackled and we were left alone. I did not speak guessing we were under surveillance and not knowing how Daniel would respond to me. I mediated feeling I had let Daniel down by not being more helpful. After a period of time the door opened and I was jolted from my mediation.

Daniel was taken to the infirmary where even more tests were performed. Hair samples, blood samples even urine samples were taken. More MRIs, x-rays, EKGs, and the like were done. So many tests I quickly lost track. Then Daniel's arm was checked and new bandages were applied. We were escorted not to the cell but to a VIP room. Food was brought and we were left alone. Daniel surprised me by speaking

"Catherine are you sure you have nothing I could give as proof?"

"I'm so sorry I have been trying but nothing sticks out to me."

"You know what's likely to happen if we can't convince them you're real"

"I do, but i'm not sorry for once I've been able to interact with someone, to discuss things with them, to share discoveries, the just be a part of something."

Daniel did not say another word he ate his food and went to bed. I deiced to not try to take control in the meantime. Though I did try to gain use of Daniel's mouth and nose so I could taste and smell things.

A/N Please, Please Review, Let me know what you think of the direction things have taken.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel

For two days, Daniel was locked up. Sam brought him books, Teal'c came to mediate with him, and Jack played games. Catherine talked occasionally and she said she could smell things. He hoped she would find something that could be used as proof. He thought of something, smell was one of the most powerful stimulants to memory. Maybe a smell might jar her memory, give them a better understanding of her. He grabbed pencil and paper and started writing his theory and his plan. Daniel figured that plants would work best, than if that failed incense, perfume. He handed the paper to Sam, and told her about Catherine's new ability.

Sam was skeptical but willing to help. It took her two days to gather everything. In that time his test results came back, everything was normal, nothing odd in his blood or brain. Dr. Fraiser said she could keep testing but she didn't thing the results would be different. General Hammond was there too and said that unless he came up with proof he would have to send to him to a physciologist. Daniel said he and Major Carter were working on plan. Hammond said he had two days after that he would be forced to take a mental health evaluation. Daniel almost fell apart knowing he would fail and be locked up but Catherine reassured him his plan would work.

Sam had set up a room with the various things but she insisted I was restrained and Teal'c was also present. I put on the blindfold I had requested and started, going from Eastern Europe down to the Mediterranean. When Daniel got to Egypt Catherine gave a start. Daniel asked for the incense from Egypt and when he smelled that Catherine gasped. Daniel took the plant and the incense and waited. Catherine asked if she could hear the Nile. Daniel took off the blindfold and told them it was working. He asked for sounds from the river Nile and any Egyptian plants. Sam brought a computer and he settled on the floor surrounded by the sounds and smells of the Nile. Catherine had grown quite still but he was hopeful and waited.

Catherine

I was worried about Daniel, two days locked in a room. Still I gained a sense of smell, it was exciting to experience these new sensations. Daniel did occasionally talk to me, and I did not press. Daniel did not tell me his plan, but I did read it as he wrote it. Catherine was shaken when they were told there was physical evidence of her presence. Going into the room Carter had set up, I squared my invisible shoulders, I would find answers. As we went through the different smells I was almost overwhelmed. No memories stirred but it was wonderful to experience. Then came a plant something stirred like a long forgotten song. Than incense, a temple, joy, hope. I gasped and asked if they had sounds from the Nile. They did I listened and smelled the incense and remembered. I was on the banks of the Nile walking with my love. He was going to be a scribe at a Temple. He stroked my hair and kissed me. Then incense, Catherine was at the temple meeting her beloved. A god entered she bowed down and he stopped and turned to her his eyes flashing. She jolted awake this was her past. She couldn't cope, couldn't think. With a great effort she told Daniel what she remembered including the symbol on the Jaffa's foreheads.

Catherine then spent countless time trying to remember. Her beloved tall, sun burn skin, black hair. Her family loving, starving but still close. Hard work, praying to the gods, rejoicing at the Niles rise. Then pain, fear, loss, the harder she tried to remember the less she could. Flashes but then they were gone.

 **A/N Please Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel

After Catherine told him her memories he jumped to his feet. He had hope, A Goual'd was responsible and he could figure out who it was. After Sam un cuffed him he grabbed pencil and paper and wrote down everything she had told him. He then drew the symbol she had described and Teal'c who it belonged to. He said it belonged to the false god Menhit. Daniel asked if he knew where she was. He did when Teal'c had been his first prime Apophis had fought her and eventually forced her to submit. Daniel asked why and Teal'c said that there had rumors that Menhit was working on technology to make people invisible. Daniel grew quiet and then asked to go to his office. Sam was relecant but she agreed. When they got there Daniel started compiling any information he had on minor Egyptian gods and anything that mentioned phasing research. He then wrote out everything about Catherine's memories, Teal'c's information, and his own research and gave it to Sam to give to Hammond.

Daniel returned to the VIP room and waited. After four hours he was escorted to the secondary conference room, where again SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond waited. He was kept handcuffed and the guards left. Dr. Fraiser said that she could not find any physical cause for Catherine's existence. General Hammond said that reviewing the evidence he was inclined to believe Dr. Jackson had suffered a mental break due to stress. He almost missed Hammond's next sentence

"However considering what happened with Machelo's devices I am willing to give Dr. Jackson the benefit of the doubt."

Daniel almost fainted, however that sentence strengthened his resolve. He had a chance, he would fight. Daniel restated his case and asked that he be allowed to go to Menhit's planet. No one was surprised this was the next logical step for him. However they all knew how dangerous it was. Teal'c said that even though Apophis had beaten her, he had eventually been forced to leave her home world. Daniel stated that he had no choice Catherine could not leave and even if she could he would not abandon her. The debate lasted for two hours until everyone was worn down. There were no real alternatives, Sam did not have the technology to even begin to understand Catherine. The allies they had were either not advanced to help them or unwilling.

General Hammond eventually agreed to send a MALP . Daniel gave his word that he would not attempt to go through the Star gate without permission and was allowed to be in the control room. The next Daniel waited in the control room as the gate was dialed as soon at the dialing process started he started heading to the doorway. There was only one guard along with SG1. As soon as the gate was dialed Daniel felt Catherine take control and they ran into the gate room up the ramp and through the gate before anyone could stop them.

Catherine

It had taken hours to settle down. By the down she came back to the present Daniel was in the VIP room and she saw it was eight pm. Daniel told her the plan, and she agreed. She spent all night crafting a plan and at ten am they were taken to the control room. They were not hand cuffed and as soon as the MALP was brought to the ramp Daniel started sneaking to the door. She was sure this was her only chance and she was not about to lose it. She took control, snuck out to the door to the gate room entered and ran as fast as Daniel's legs would go and went through the Star Gate.

She tripped down the stairs , but got to his feet and ran till she was in the trees. She then found a place to hide and tried to give Daniel back control. Finding she could not she started moving. Doubling back she found her way back to the gate spying a road. She followed the road until she got to a town. Entering the town she went some back alleys and stole some clothes. She changed into a pair of grey pants, and a long green tunic. Thanking her gods that Daniel was not wearing glasses she wrapped a rag around her head and entered a tavern. Taking a seat she started eavesdropping for information.

A/N Please Please Review, Let me of the direction the story has taken


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine

Catherine ordered a beer and watched. As time passed more and more men arrived until the tavern was quite full. Nursing the beer she learned of labor shortages, problematic harvests, bad roads, and a general sense of unease. A group of men sitting at the bar were boasting that they had been chosen to serve tonight at a royal banquet. Seizing her opportunity Catherine followed them when they left and when they got to the palace joined their group. They were too excited to notice her and she got assigned a job taking bowls of fruit to various tables. Dressed in a uniform of a clean white tunic and pants she deftly served each group of diners. After the banquet the man in charge of the servants asked her to stay on as a general servant she happily accepted everything was going according to plan.

During her two weeks in Menhit's palace Catherine worked during the day and explored the palace by night aided by her home made lock picks. Helping her do so much work was the fact that she had no real connection to this body. While she had no trouble using Daniels eyes, ears, nose or mouth she felt very little. Once she was bending over a candle her sleeve caught fire and she felt nothing. She took care not to hurt Daniel and made sure to eat when the other servants ate, sleep at least four hours a night, and tried not to over tax him. She was worried though she had not heard or felt anything from Daniel. She tried to reach him by mediating every day for an hour in Menhit's temple with no results.

After two weeks things changed the servants were forbidden access to the prison cells which had been empty. Jaffa were seen in the halls instead of staying at the perimeters of the compound. Soon word that three people had been captured apparently they had come through the Chappa'ai. Catherine went to the prison block to see if they really were SG1.

Going to the cell block through a secret passage she slipped inside. Checking each cell she found them at the farthest end all together. She held her candle up spying O' Neill, Carter, and Teal'c. She called them and they came over to the wooden door.

Sam "Daniel It's good to see you, are you okay?"

O'Neill " Hey Daniel how about getting us out of here."

Teal'c said nothing merely nodded. Catherine was surprised they hadn't realized she wasn't Daniel.

She replied " I'm sorry I can't."

O'Neill " Why not?"

"I need to discover what happened to Catherine and figure out a way to reverse it."

"Listen we came to rescue you, it's time to come home."

"No, you're just going to lock me up, drug me to the gills and dismiss anything I say."

Sam "No we're not, we want to help you."

Suddenly Catherine heard something she hurriedly blew out the candle and pressed herself into a corner. A guard came in thankfully it was Per a fellow servant not a Jaffa.

The others tried to distract him but she went over to him.

"Cal what are doing here?"

"I know Per but I was curious and wanted to see the prisoners."

"I should report you to the Jaffa."

"Now, Now I'm sorry I know it was wrong but maybe" she slipped an arm around his waist "we could go somewhere private …"

He slipped his hand around her waist pulling her close " I'm busy tonight but I'm free tomorrow theres a private spot we can got too."

"Perfect"

He kissed her hard and then left. As soon as the door closed she relit the candle. She grabbed the translations she had made of all scientific accounts that sounded close to her situation and passed them through the bars.

"Here I copied and translated anything that might be useful. Take a look, I'll be back tomorrow."

They tried to get to him to stay but she hurriedly went through the passage and back to her room not wanting to deal with their questions.

Throughout the next day she tried to get news about the plans for the prisoners but no one knew anything. Menhit was keeping everything quiet. That night she slipped through the same passage and back to SG1.

They came over to the door, though Teal'c hung back. Jack asked her about the guard

"Oh Per I drugged his wine, he'll be out until tomorrow morning."

She then hurriddley changed the subject by talking to Sam

"Sam did you find anything useful in the translations I gave you?"

"Yes, it looks like Menhit is experimenting with various ways to extend a person's lifespan without using a sarcophagus. It looks like he found success; she has been able to expand her host's lives to five hundred years before they die. Catherine might have been an early experiment that went wrong. The machines he talked about are used to keep a person healthy but they can also have some side effects. Like making parts of a person invisible or transparent, some of her test subjects have even reported out of body experiences. "

"So Catherine might have used as a test subject and been turned into a spirit by one of her machines?"

"Yes, If I could take a look at the equipment I might be able to figure out a way to reverse its effects and give Catherine a physical presence."

"What about getting her out of my head."

"I need more information but I should be able to use the equipment to get her out."

Catherine said nothing but took her lock picking tools that she had used to explore the palace and unlocked the cell. She led them through secret passages until they got to the old laboratory she had gotten the notes from. Sam immedialitly started looking the machines using the notes as guides. Teal'c stood guard by the door and Jack leaned against a wall watching her closely. Suddenly she heard something she looked around but no one had spoken. Then someone shouting help me she looked around but Daniel's teammates had not moved. What was going on?


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine

Catherine was spooked something odd was going on. Then it came again

"Sam help me"

It was Daniel, at last she started heading for the door wanting to explain things. Unfortunately O'Neill would have none of that.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom hadn't had a chance to piss today."

Then Daniel started getting more vocal calling for Jack, Sam, Teal'c anyone. Remembering her own awakening in Daniel's head she moved to the back of the room and sat down in mediation. The others were watching her intensely not sure what she was doing. Knowing she had no choice Catherine started speaking to Daniel telling him to focus on the light, focus on the vague sounds he was hearing. All this was done in a very low voice which the others could not understand, but could still tell she was talking to herself. Teal'c returned to guarding the door and Sam to the machines, while O'Neill had come right in front of her sitting down only inches away.

"Daniel what's going on, are you talking to Catherine?"

Catherine was unsure what to say, Daniel had calmed down but still was there. If she told him who she really was and that Daniel was not in control they might knock her out and drag her to the gate. If she didn't tell them and Daniel took control there was no knowing what shape or state Daniel might be in. She decided to remain silent. Time passed Jack was unusually patient and refrained from saying anything. Then Daniel spoke again

"Catherine, are you in control of my body, where are we?"

Crap "Everything's fine, Sam should have a solution to our condition soon."

She said her part in a normal voice hoping Sam would answer. She did one of the machines was monitoring equipment which she wanted to use to take a look at Daniel. Jack and her both got up, and went over to Carter who was at what appeared to be part of an MRI machine. Carter asked her to lie down and once she did the machine was started. The top half of the machine passed over her body and head and then stopped. After it was done Catherine sat up and Sam looked over the information. The equipment was more advanced than Earth's and Carter went over the readings finding an anomaly. While it could be a shadow it could also be Catherine. The shadow was located in Daniel's skull near the sensory parts of Daniel's brain. Carter started to explain that there was another machine that could be used to extricate things from people like memories, senses, and other parts of the brain. She thought she could use this to extract Catherine since she knew her location.

"What about making her human, giving her a physical form?"

Sam wasn't sure but through a lot of science babble she proposed a theory on how that might be accomplished. Unfortunately before any part of the plan could be implemented Teal'c closed the door and reported that guards were approaching. The candles were blown out, the equipment turned off and everyone found a hiding spot. A party came in including several Jaffa and Menhit herself. She turned on the lights and went over the machines checking each one until she came to the scanning machine Sam had used. Menhit looked over the latest scans and chuckled.

"Whoever is in this room come out now."

Catherine immediately started towards her; however Jack grabbed her and held her back. The Jaffa started searching finding Carter, Teal'c, then Jack and Daniel. They were brought before Menhit, Catherine started to bow but suddenly felt resistance. Her body jerked as she felt Daniel start to retake control.

Daniel

He was in a dark void, unable to move, think, or even talk. The more he tried to do anything the more the void seemed to hold him. Then he seemed to hear Sam's voice he moved toward it. The sound went in and out, the more he tried to hold on the more it slipped away. Then there was silence again and he screamed to Sam for help. When Sam didn't answer he subsided maybe he was mistaken then he heard Jack and he started screaming again asking his team or anyone for help. Then a voice his own was talking to him.

Daniel was so surprised he stopped panicking and listened intently. The voice seemed to be telling him to focus on any light or sound he could detect. Following the advice things started to become clearer. Suddenly he could make out Jack sitting in front of him. He remembered the gate room, dialing for the Goual'd world then being forcibly shoved down, then nothing. Dreading the answer but needing confirmation he asked

"Catherine, are you in control of my body, where are we?"

She answered "Everything's fine, Sam should have a solution to our condition soon."

She was in control but his team was there and working on a solution. Daniel decided after hearing Sam's voice talk about scanning to focus on regaining control. With intense concentration he could hear and understand everything clearly, Daniel concentrated on control. It was hard with nothing to work with he focused on remembering the feelings of his body, how things worked. He had no success until a Gou'uld Menhit he thought showed up. With the team captured and brought before her he started fighting as hard as he could not wanting to be powerless before her. He felt his body jerk and then fall to the floor. Pain, a physical sensation than he felt control of his limbs. He tried to get up but two Jaffa grabbed him and dragged him to his feet. He saw Menhit in front of him but had a hard time moving anything.

Menhit spoke "You are interesting, Cal, I kept an eye on you since you first arrived through the Chappa'ai. Tell me what your intentions are; are you here to spy on me for another God?"

Daniel tried to speak but he was having a hard time getting his body to do anything. Jack started mouthing off diverting her from Daniel. He managed to regain enough control to start talking.

"Menhit, I come from the Tau'ri, seeking help for one of your former subjects."

"Explain"

"On Earth thousands of years ago you experimented on a young Egyptian woman, your experiments turned her into a spirit, who has wondered the earth up to present day unable to interact with anything until she got trapped in my head."

"I saw the scans, it could be a human did get made into a spirit. I will assist you but in exchange I want an alliance with the Tau'ri."

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine

I reeled back into the void as Daniel retook control. It took me some time to orient myself and look through Daniel's senses. When I had figured it out I saw we were moving down a hallway. Menhit stopped in front of a door; she used her hand on a key pad then walked in when the door opened. Teal'c who had been assisting Daniel moved cautiously forward, distrust in every line of his body. Entering the room its purpose was quickly made clear. Laboratory and medical equipment were everywhere. Modern updates of the machines in the abandoned room, chemicals, test tubes everything all neat, clean and organized. Teal'c at the command of Menhit put Daniel on an updated version of the scanning machine from the previous room. The machine scanned us, after only a short while it stopped, we sat up as Sam and Menhit looked over the readouts. They then moved away and started conferring over what course of action to take. Jack came over and started talking. I ignored him and started praying hoping that my nightmare would be over soon. Sam came over and started speaking telling us the plan. From what I could follow I would be sucked out using a machine, than put in another machine where I would be given a physical form someone. Catherine was scared; leaving Daniel being put back into her original hell with no to hear her was bad. The hope of having her own body was the only thing keeping her steady. She heard Daniel agree than watched as he was put in another machine with what felt like tentacles all around his head. Then a sucking motion like a vacuum than darkness.

Daniel

After hearing Sam's plan worked out with the Ghoa'ld I was nervous. Even if this worked, I could be left permanently blind, deaf, or worst case scenario mentally scarred in some way. Desperation drove him, if he didn't agree; his work with Star gate Command would end. He could envision himself in some cell occasionally being integrated for any information Catherine might know. I agreed and found myself in a machine laying down, Menhit had Jack and Teal'c strap me down to keep me from moving, than Sam gave me a leather bit to bite down on. Daniel felt the table tilt up and wires circle his head than pain. The pain never stopped it just seemed to increase. When blackness finally started creeping up, promising some relief, a needle was pressed into his arm brining him into full awareness. Then it stopped, his limbs were released and he felt someone carrying him and putting him on a soft surface. Another needle bit his skin, but this time he felt himself drifting off.

Hammond

General Hammond sat in his office worrying about SGI who had been off world for three days and Dr Jackson who had missing for two and a half weeks. Hammond snapped back from his musings when he heard the gate going and the all too familiar

"Unscheduled Activation." He went down to the control room. SG1's identification came through and he ordered the IRIS opened. He waited and then Carter and O'Neill came through. Hammond waited then Teal'c stepped through carrying what appeared to a body wrapped in a blanket. He hurried into the gate room, after calling for a medical team. He went up to Jack, and without being asked Sam started explaining

"Daniel's alive, but he needs to recover, Menhit was able to remove Catherine but it took its toll."

The medical team arrived and Teal'c gently lowered Daniel onto the waiting gurney. Seeing their worry Hammond let them follow the archeologist but told them to report in four hours for the debriefing. At the meeting Sam told him how Catherine had hijacked Daniel for two weeks starting in the control room. How Daniel regained control and how was able to gain Menhit's help in removing Catherine with the promise of treaty negations. Dr. Fraiser said that Dr. Jackson would recover in time but his sensory perceptions were so great that he need to readjust them.

Within two weeks Daniel was back at work and in a month he was part of the diplomatic team sent to Menhit's world. When they arrived they were greeted by a beautiful Egyptian teenager with black hair and black eyes. She bowed to the dignitaries then hugged Daniel who hugged her back.

"It is wonderful to see you Catherine."

 **A/N Please Review**


End file.
